It Started With A Dog
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A continuation of 'Reindeer Dog' aka chapter 4 of 'It's A QuakeRider Christmas Chica', the One Shot is included as chapter 1 so no need to go looking for it.
1. Chapter 1

Kinda went off script with this one but hey it happens right? A bit heavier then my others here but still pretty fluffy.

 **WarNinGs** : Not exactly sticking to the prompt, bit heavy here and there.

 **Aishi Say**

" _I love dogs, I've always loved dogs_."

Jupiter Jones from Jupiter Acceding according to a CinemaSin vid.

 **Prompt, sort of, used:** _my little sibling mistook your dog for a reindeer and thats the story of how your dog ended up eating carrots inside my house au_ once again by pynchs on tumblr

 **woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof**

Robbie sighed softly as he closed his front door, so many annoying people had been coming by this week looking for 'gifts' he was thankful the week was over. He was not in the line of work where being hit on was something he should have to deal with, which had always been fine with him. The odd 'oh you're cute hey' response to meeting him was fine, mostly, since a glare or stern look usually deterred any further flirting. Gabe nagged him about not having a girlfriend sometimes but that was out of love, his little brother worried too much about his personal happiness. Unzipping his jacket he entered the kitchen only to freeze in confusion. "Que chingados?"

Gabe froze, he had forgotten his big brother was not always a fan of surprises. Turning he looked up at his frowning guardian and gave his best innocent little brother smile. "You wouldn't buy he followed me home would you?" Robbie crossed his arms frowning less in confusion and more in annoyance, "Yeah didn't think so."

Taking a calming breath Robbie rubbed the bridge on his nose, "Gabe why is there a dog in our kitchen?"

"Well I was coming home and found him wondering around outside, like he was lost you know?" Robbie nodded but said nothing, which was normal so Gabe wasn't worried. "I dropped a carrot and he munch on it so I used another to get him to come inside and…well he's eaten like half a bag." The black and white American Pit Bull Terrier turned from munching a carrot, eyed the older brother for a moment before going back to eating.

Robbie arched a brow at the dog, at least it seemed friendly since a dog that size could easily tear his little brother to shreds, "Gabe."

"Look I know, but it's not nice outside and he was hurt, see?" Gabe nodded towards the white bandage on the dog's right forelimb, Robbie's frown softening. "I couldn't leave him outside to get dognapped."

Robbie sighed, he had a soft spot for animals and Gabe knew it, "Right breed." Moving slowly up to the dog he placed his hand lightly on it's back, smiling when it turned to look up at him what was left of his tail wagging, "Hey boy, let me borrow this all right?" Removing the collar he nodded at an if found please call number, at least whoever had lost this guy had made sure to include one. "Stay with him," Walking back into the living room he dialed the number, wondering if the owner even missed their dog yet? If they were at work or shopping they might not even know yet, sucky thing to come home to.

"Hello? Who are you and how did you get this number?"

Robbie frowned slightly, the women sounded stressed and annoyed, not his favorite combination to deal with. "My little brother is currently feeding your dog Ward carrots in our kitchen."

"I'm sorry what?"

Robbie shook his head it sounded crazy to him and he was there to see it, "My brother found your dog and brought him home. He's fine and so is my brother, can you come by and get him soon, or should we hold on to him for a while?"

"Your little brother fond my dog and brought him home, I was worried he...if you give me your address I can come by and get him yeah."

Robbie frowned slightly but let it go, "Sure..."

 **woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof**

Daisy bit her lip as she walked past a classic car tucked away from the weather, wasn't he worried about it being stolen? Walking up to the door she frowned but knocked, the guy had sounded sane and pretty nice really. When the door opened she blinked at a leather jacket, not the typical bicker kind, over faded and soft looking hunter green. Looking up she met dark eyes and smiled a little, he didn't look crazy, "Um...you have my dog."

"Right, sorry," Robbie moved from the doorway so the stranger could enter, closing the door behind her. She was looking around and he studied her, pretty but she looked stressed and he was sure it was not just because of her dog. "So Ward get lose often?"

"No, I found him at a shelter for rescued dog fighters a few days ago. When I came home and he was gone I was worried someone had stolen him to sell as a fighter again." Daisy shivered rubbing her sleeved arms absently, some people were horrible monsters.

"Yeah, Gabe was worried about that too," Robbie relaxed since she was nervous for perfectly understandable reasons, bangers around here could be a problem.

Daisy titled her head when the stranger mentioned a Gabe, that had to be his little brother right? Following him she smiled at a teen in a wheelchair petting Ward who was chewing on a large carrot wearing an antler headband, all right that was cute. Pulling out her phone she snapped a few pics and recorded a short video to show to her friends. Distracted by the still unnamed guy patting Ward's head speaking softly to him in Spanish she bit her lip, why was that so cute? If it was Mack or Fitz that would make sense but there was something different about this guy bonding with her dog, and she was curious what that was. "So Gabe was it? Thanks for taking care of Ward."

"It's been nice, Robbie has to work a lot so having a dog isn't the best idea." Gabe loved his brother, he worked hard to take care of him. Wheelchair walking a dog was not the best idea, and gangs loved big mean looking dogs for their fights.

Daisy glanced at the older brother, Robbie, he was looking down at Ward expression dark. She did not like that expression, "Well I don't live that far so maybe you can come visit...I mean if that is all right?"

Robbie looked up, ignoring Gabe's hopeful look. Protective of his little brother he was not inclined to just let his brother visit some strange girl just because she had a soft spot for rescues. Studying her for a moment he frowned slightly, "Could be."

"Be nice," Gabe hissed under his breathe, "So why Ward?"

"Oh um...he was an ex who I found out was really messed up you know? Abusive family, no good role models, just a perfect storm of fuck. He died taking a bullet for me in some random shooting, I was the only one he said ever cared about him not what he could do. Seemed kinda fitting since this poor guy never asked to be treated like shit either," Daisy gave a little shrug, half watching the older brother as she spoke. "I'm Daisy by the way."

"Daisy...your parents hippies or something?" Gabe asked with a little smile so she would know he was just teasing a little, he was named for an angel after all.

"Orphan so maybe...sorry all kinds of sob stories huh?" Daisy liked the teen, he reminded her of a younger Fitz or Simmons if they had been normal rather then British. Robbie was staying quite but she sensed he was a decent guy, had to be to have such a nice brother right?

"Don't worry about it," Robbie assured her nodding towards the living room behind her, "Maybe you would be more comfortable sitting?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Smiling a bit in gratitude she made her way to the couch, sitting down she smiled when Ward placed his head in her lap. "You sure I'm not imposing?"

"Trust me if he didn't want you here he'd tell you, Robbie is not big on tact," Gabe teased reaching out to pet Ward.

Robbie rolled his eyes sitting down, "I prefer just being honest that is not a bad thing."

"You could be nicer when people say hello at work," Gabe chided, he had seen Robbie stare a few away.

"I'm working at work, and being hit on constantly gets old," Robbie got he was cute, fine, but that did not mean he cared.

Daisy tilted her head, Robbie was nice to look at, and his face was expressive which she liked, but she knew how he felt, "Yeah the ass grabbing is a _lot_ of fun."

Robbie snorted crossing his arms, "At least you can slap the guys doing it as hard as you want."

"Robbie isn't big on hitting girls unless they really deserve it," Gabe had seen his brother beat down a few guys over it, Robbie was just a protective guy.

"Well yeah a fist to the face really hurts," Daisy agreed nodding, she had decked a few grabby guys before. "So carrots...really?"

Gabe smiled, changing the subject was fine with him, "Yeah, I think he just likes the crunch."

"Don't ask me I just walk in and this dog is in the kitchen and he's being all innocent," Robbie smirked a bit, Gabe could pull off the angel routine far better then he ever could.

"Well at least he was clean," Gabe grinned when Robbie groaned, back of his head resting on the couch, Daisy grinning.

"Don't _even_ joke about that," Robbie muttered hands covering his face.

Daisy giggled when Robbie started muttering under his breath in Spanish, sure she was not missing much because of the language barrier. Nudging his shoulder with her own she grinned at him, "Little brother, kinda has to there Rob."

"She's right, it's nice to have another voice of reason around here," Gabe winked when Daisy grinned at him.

"Stop bonding," Robbie muttered, lowering his hands when Ward nudged his knee before laying his head in his lap. Shaking his head he scratched an ear, at least the dog had ended up with a master that was the good kind of crazy. "I'm good thanks."

Daisy smiled, Ward seemed to have a good feeling about this guy, and he was sweet to her poor abused doggy. "Hey I was serious, Gabe can come hang with me and Ward whenever." Dark eyes looked up and she met them head on, "Everyone needs a babysitter now and then right?"

"Would be nice to have some company when he has to work late," Gabe admitted, he was fine alone really but he did get lonely. Robbie was never the more social of the two.

Robbie frowned but nodded, he had a good feeling about Daisy, and he could use a pretty female friend around. Let the guys think he was dating someone it would give them something to talk about, "How do you feel about classic muscle cars?"

Daisy smirked liking the sound of that question, "The faster the better, yours looks like it can kick some ass."

Robbie smirked right back, "Lucy is my baby all right."

"Lucy? God you must get tried of the 'then why isn't she red' shit huh?" Daisy knew she would be, as if the devil was that fixated on a single damn color.

Robbie groaned, "Chica this may work out just fine."

 **woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof**

KK so I kinda did more of an inspired by rather then using the prompt but this still turned out decent right? I could have gone a more comics route with Gabe being mentally challenged thanks to Eli but for a One Shot that seemed a bit much. May come back to this someday as well, one never knows when a One Shot of mine will spawn a series, looking at you 'The GhostWhisper'. As always you can drop me an idea or question on my Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

Well **acw28** looks like you got your wish, hope you like it.

 **WarNinGs** : Short, Mentions of racist speech and the like, Ward the dog is a giant teddy-bear unlike Ward the dead man, QuakeRider hints.

 **Aishi Say**

"Ward died trying to save me."

Daisy Johnson. The back story of why the dog is named after him in her own cannon words I had to, all you Ward haters can just stfu I've killed him in other works.

 **2** **woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof** **2**

Daisy frowned at her tablet from where she was curled up in a tan chair, Gabe taking up the couch since he laid down. Ward was sitting by the teen's side his chin resting on the tan material, an arm slung over his thick neck. It was sweet, and if anyone besides Robbie walked through the front door Ward was ready to pounce on their dumb ass. Their tio Eli was in prison, justified beat down it seemed, and Janet always knocked when she came over mostly to drop something off, or steal Robbie to look at her car. She was an old friend who was practically family, unlike her little sister. Seeing the door move out of the corner of her eye she looked up, Robbie closing it without a sound as he had clearly learned to do. When he turned to the couch he smiled fondly at his little brother, the most important person in his world and it showed. Ward slipped out from under Gabe's arm and trotted up to Robbie, nudging his hand, looking very happy when he was reward with a scratch. "Welcome home."

Robbie looked up at the softly spoken greeting, Daisy looked less stressed today then their first meeting a few weeks ago now. Nodding he moved away from Ward to stand next to his brother, "Thanks, he been like that long?"

"An hour or so, said he might as well wait up for a little while since I was here," Daisy had been touched. Gabe had been happy to see her, Robbie had been less excited but had been welcoming in that stoic way of his. Trusting her with his little brother while he went in to do some unexpected overtime meant a lot, no one had ever really trusted her with kids like that before. Growing up as she had she had looked out for younger kids but not like this, and not for someone who would very likely break her jaw if anything happened to their loved one. It had worried her for a moment but if she let Gabe get hurt or worst then she deserved one to the chin, he was a smart kid so he did not go out looking for trouble.

Robbie nodded absently at the rough math, sounded right so he did not dwell. Scooping Gabe up he smiled when the teen snuggled into his shoulder, feeling better knowing he was alright as well. "I'm going to put him to bed, you can hang around if you want."

"I'll hang for a little longer so go on before he gets heavy," Daisy smiled when Robbie walked away without further prompting. She had gotten lucky when Ward ended up with a punk with a good heart, they both were due for a run of good luck.

"Work?" Robbie asked as he walked back into the room getting a slight jump, absently slipping his gloves off now that he was home for the night.

Daisy turned at the sudden voice interrupt her absent thinking, she had not noticed he had been gone that long. Watching his hands she wondered at how strong his grip was, Ward hands had looked strong just like Robbie's did. It would make sense since he worked with his hands in a much more physical way than she did, "ah, yeah. Some simple stuff while Gabe was interrogating me before dozing off."

Robbie gave a soft chuckle at that before sitting down on the couch, unzipping his jacket but leaving it on. "He is a curious one, same as you really. You can join me if you want."

Debating for a moment Daisy rose and sat down as invited, it made sense to sit closer now that Gabe was tucked in. Ward sat down, head on the couch looking up at Robbie with his big brown eyes, "Gabe said he wasn't sure if you were good with him on the furniture, well besides his big old head."

Robbie smiled at the dog as he patted it's head, "His claws sharp?"

"Um...not sure really," Daisy admitted, it was something she felt she should know.

Robbie held out his hand, "Paw." Frowning slightly he examined the claws on a large paw for a few moments before letting it drop, patting the cushion between him and Daisy, "Up." Ward perked up before climbing up sitting proudly in his new spot, leaning in to lick Robbie's cheek as a thank you.

"Sucks you can't really have a dog since you sure seem to like them." Robbie was smiling at Ward as he scratched the dog's ears and neck, it was nice seeing them both happy even if Robbie was still pretty new to her. Daisy was grateful Ward had good people in his life now, he was a sweet dog who did not deserve being so mistreated.

"Never really had a chance after Gabe was born and our parents dying," Robbie's hands stilled for a moment, Ward nudging his chin and was reward with a smile. "You doing alright with him?"

"He's a bit big but he is pretty calm so nothing is getting knocked over or broken every time I turn around. Since I work mostly from home it is nice to have the company, though I am sure Gabe will want me over here most of Easter break." She rather liked the idea of hanging out with the curious teen more, Ward liked him too.

Robbie tilted his head as he considered that, it was a long break so making plans for it was not uncommon. "Pretty much, you got plans?"

"None of my friends have kids yet, and not exactly a church goer so nope...you?" She knew Robbie and Gabe where Christian, how religious she was less sure of. Easter was either pretty religious or kid friendly fun and candy, what happened to Jesus was pretty harsh for little kids to hear about in detail.

"Nah, Gabe loved it when he was little though," Robbie smiled to himself as he thought back on grins and chocolate smeared fingers and curved lips.

Daisy smiled when Robbie did, Gabe must have been adorable, "I guess he is a little old now huh? I still don't want to impose or something."

"What makes you think you would be?" Robbie frowned at the brunette in confusion, this was Gabe's home as much as it was his. He had no issues with Daisy being around, even if they were still getting to know each other.

"Well," Daisy answered looking down as she played with a lock of her wavy hair, "Just because something is cool with Gabe doesn't mean it's cool with you."

Robbie nodded, that was very true, "This is our home, if I didn't trust you then you would not be here." When Daisy looked back up at him he gave her a little smile, "I'm not that hard to figure out I promise."

Daisy smiled a bit back reassured, "No, you really don't seem like the high maintenance type."

Robbie scoffed, "Don't have the patience for that shit, never did."

"Not my fave dysfunction either," Needless drama was a headache she never needed in her life. She was a grown ass adult adult now with more agency over her life, she could choose to not interact with such people now.

Robbie nodded as he leaned back, "Known a few?"

"You could say that, but everyone does right? Knew a few winners growing up," Daisy muttered leaning back as well, feeling comfortable and not just because she had a giant wall of dog between them.

Robbie groaned at that, resting his head on the back of the couch, "Had one ask if I could even speak English last week. Just sneered and asked her how many languages she could speak fluently, when she frowned I asked if lawyer was one and that shut her up."

Daisy chuckled at that, "I'll have to keep that in mind, had a few people ask me what I am." She did not mind a friend asking since it was a fair question, she was pretty sure Robbie was Mexican but wasn't going to ask.

Robbie glanced at the mixed raced young women sharing his couch, "Asian right?"

"Chinese yeah, a few people thought I was part black or Mexican...not sure if I was more insulted by how they phrased it, or concerned for the American public school system." Daisy could have frowned at Robbie for just generalizing her as Asian but it was not like he had used a rude tone, or would be able to tell by looking at her. A few Asian-American she did know could not always tell, mixing races was not an exact science like custom breeding dogs.

"Everyone assumes I'm Mexican, I happen to be but it is still a bit insulting. Some people don't mean anything by it, it is not like they teach culture relations and history in most public schools." Robbie did not let it phase him much anymore, when some asked they were usually just curious and opted for blunt rather then PC. Since blunt was his preferred method it would be hypocritical of him to get offend every time someone took that approach to him.

"Yeah, people think Asians all get along because there aren't constant wars. Just because they don't drop bombs don't mean they get along, wish more nations could be as civil about it." Trade wars were way better then any kind with guns involved.

"That is what happens when you keep defunding public schools, one of the reasons I didn't mind dropping out." Robbie closed his eyes, he was not sure if he regretted admitting that.

Daisy frowned as she did math in her head, "Your parents?"

Robbie nodded, not saying anything for a moment, "Tio was so busy with work, and I love working on cars which doesn't exactly require a fancy degree. Gabe is so much smarter then I am, he'd suffocate if he had to stay here."

Daisy chewed her lower lip, she was no model student herself, "You aren't exactly dense Reyes, as long as you stick to English I can follow you just fine."

Chuckling softly Robbie shook his head, "Ever think of learning?"

"I kinda suck at it, I can speak English, bad English, meme, gamer, text, and Interwebs along with computer code. Oh that all sounds impressive but that just means I can understand the lazy and the Trolls." Daisy grinned, she was proud of her skills, but other languages spoken by non-computer loving humans was not one of them.

A dark eye turned to look at her, brow arching, "Grats."

"I see you speak a little, good to know," Daisy smirked when Robbie rolled his eyes at her, it had been a while since she had had a really good banter partner. Her UK friends were great but besides Lance were more quipy then bantery, which was fine and all.

"Teenage brother," Robbie reminded her with a slight shrug, he had learned a few phrases by no fault or choice of his own.

"Right," Daisy drawled legs curling in close, "Why else would someone like you learn to speak master race?"

Robbie snorted, "Some master race driving around in that ugly deathtrap."

"Hey! Don't talk about my home until recently like that jerk, seriously no manners," Daisy muttered leaning her temple on tan material, swearing for a second she could smell leather.

"At least you have a real place now, Ward would be cramped living in that thing with you," Robbie patted the dog's head getting a soft woof.

"You're right," Daisy agreed watching Robbie's fingers in Ward's short mostly white fur, she had a harder time picturing his namesake's there instead. It might be as simple as Ward the man had been unstable and sitting like this with him would just be hard to see even if he was still alive. Robbie did not have the same vibe Ward had once had, his violence had to be earned not triggered. Closing her eyes she felt she could come to feel at home here, and it had been a while since she had felt that. "My new places feels a little too big, less so now that I have this lug."

Robbie nodded, frowning when Daisy did not lift her head or open her eyes. He really did not care one way or the other if she crash on his couch, he had left her alone with Gabe for hours and everything had worked out just fine. She might care, even with her large attack dog at her side. Frowning he glance towards the kitchen and the path leading upstairs, debating on just getting up and head for his room. Sudden warmth sliding over the back of his fingers drew his attention, Daisy's hand slipped to rest over his where it was resting at Ward's collar. Watching still fingers for a moment he slipped his dark fingers free before slowly getting to his feet, if she was out of it enough to crash on him like this then making her drive home would be irresolvable. Sure he could ask her where she lived besides nearby but she may not be ready to put herself solely at his mercy, at least here there was also Gabe. She was single and beautiful so she had to keep her guard up, he didn't take it personally even if he tried to not come off as intimidating.

Ward looked up at him curiously and Robbie patted his squarish head with a bit of a smile, "Good boy. Grabbing an afghan from the chair closest to Daisy he laid it over her, if she got too warm she would knock it off in her sleep so he was not worried about it. Ward titled his head but laid down at his master's side making no noise as he did so. Taking that as a good sign Robbie turned off the main light and head out of the room, he would deal with Daisy in the mourning one way or the other.

 ** **2** **woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof** **2****

So this is super short but it is more of a proof of concept here so keep that in mind. If you like this idea and would like to see more then tell me what, I do listen, or just kudo if you are shy. This goes over well chapter will be a full length chapter I promise, and yes more domestic fluff since that is kinda the theme here.


End file.
